Monster purge
by Yayabeautii
Summary: The Monster purge is more different then the regular purge with all these Monsters parading around nobody gets a break except maybe Kandi and Shane welcome to the Monster purge let the howl be with u


Hi Im Kathryn Gonzalez but u can call me Kandi I'm 17 yrs old and i live with my cousins in a mansion I have a special gift but we get to that later what i wanna tell u is my family. Krash Krush Cancun Kanny and Germany is all my siblings they live in Berlin . Krash is my older brother and he spend his time in prison dont get me wrong he wouldn't been in there if he didn't show people how he crash into a car using a shopping cart. Krush is my baby sister and she looks up to me so i gotta say i was sad when i had to go leave her in Berlin to go be in New york . Cancun is my twin brother and we both are bad to the bone from how we act towards older people. Kanny is my older sister i haven't seen her since i was 3 and by the time i did see her it was too late. Germany is a half brother of mine and he is a solider that helps our country. We all stand at the same height of 5 feet blue eyes and blond hair which me and Krush has change to auburn .

My cousins Cebella Kenya Sweet Sugar Reeses Kusher Bones Noah Sinto and Hoppo are now my new family due to consequences . I try to get along with them but it gets harder being what we are. Sorry I never told ya my special gift . Im a monster well a Medusa in this case all of my cousins are Cebella a were jaguar Kenya and Bones is werewolves Sweet and Sugar are were cheetahs Reeses Kusher and Noah are mummies Sinto a mentuar and Hoppo a siren . We got this gift on our 15 birthdays when we were given a special gem that gave us these monster powers but with this came responsibility we didn't know we had. So over the years we had defeated fire bird ,protect the ice kingdom and even put Hitler back in his grave now we face the biggest challenge yet the Monster purge.

The Monster purge is just like the regular human purge only different is ours goes on for 48 hours instead of 12. When I first heard of the monster purge I was scared to even go through with it but once I got it over with it had been fun. Our Monster purge involves every monster that can kill any human or other monster in those 48 hours. Now we all had that urge to kill someone u cant even get to i try the purge polite leader to let me be on his team since I was skilled and what he do laugh in my face! so I had no choice but to kill him. Now our Monster purge is happen again and everybody has bolt up their doors Me and my cousins is the only ones out let the monster purge begin.

" This is the Monster broadcast everybody that is not participating in the Monster purge stay in doors for those who are participating I give you all my due respect for your participating in cleansing yourself I bid all my monsters farewell let the howl be with you"

"What u mean the car wont start !" Liz yelled at Shane "I mean it how I said it the car wont start" Shane sighed at her "Nobody is going to help us not tonight or for a few hours" Liz said scared of what is going to come of the Monster purge.

All of a sudden Liz hears a screech follow by humming of little children " One we purge 2 we cleanse 3 monsters feast 4 blood stuck on their teeth 5 their coming 6 run 7 hide until the sun comes 8 their close 9 they hear u breathing 10 your dead why ain't you leaving?" the children sings but faster . "Oh no" Shane screams and tries to start the car . The children sings faster and moves closer " One we purge 2 we cleanse 3 monsters feast 4 blood stuck on their teeth 5 their coming 6 run 7 hide until the sun comes 8 their close 9 they hear u breathing 10 your dead why ain't you leaving?".

Meanwhile Shane tries starting the car a motorcycle is seen near by watching him its the purgers . The lead purger pulls out his machete and before he gets close to the car he hears a screech he turns just in time to see Sugar in her were cheetah form she snarls at him and turns back to normal. "What do you think you are doing Reggi ? These are our kills not yours!" " But its still our purge and i can kill a pussy cat with my hands tied" " We take you up on that offer " Sweet says glaring . While their going back and forth Kandi notice Shane and Liz are gone "hey guys where our kills go?" Kandi ask Sweet and Sugar looks at the car then at the streets growling at Reggi mumbles words between great and deal later they change into their were forms and goes down the street.

On the streets during the purge. " You think we lost them" Liz ask out of breath " I sure hope so" Shane says looking down the streets " Lose who" ask a person " Oh a couple of Monsters and p-" Shane turns around and sees the last person he wants to see " K Kandi how you been" Shane ask earning him a glare from Liz and a raise eyebrow from Kandi " oh caught your shit Thompson its the Monster purge u didn't think I stay in doors did you" Kandi ask holding up a machete for them to see " Kandi we can work this out just please dont kill me" Shane pleads with his life Kandi sighs putting her machete down " Shane what is going on who is this bitch" Liz ask angrily Kandi looks up at her and slices her head clean off her body runs down the street " Kandi wait" Shane screams running after her.

Kandi keeps on running dodging body parts flying from a monster tussle as she goes by . She runs until she gives up on running looks down the street all she can see is monsters eating civilians and criminals trying to shoot monsters off their friends she sighs happily as she doesn't see Shane. " Something troubling you Kathryn?" Hoppo ask sitting in a jacuzzi " Shane is I just killed his ex or gf or who ever that girl is" Kandi replies sitting on the floor " If I'm not crazy and I'm not you still love him enough to not kill him like u did to every one else " Kandi look up at Hoppo smiling as he can see through her nodding " Then go get your man before one of the monsters kill him" Kandi nods running back outside looking around and asking every cousin have they seen Shane which they replied with a no losing hope that she had might lost Shane forever she sees a familiar brown streak she runs towards it.

Shane look everywhere for Kandi sighing that he might have lost her he sits down on a bench to his surprise Kandi is running straight for him and tackles him on impact. "Shane i was looking for you" Kandi smiles " I was looking for you too Kan bear i thought i lost you" Shane replies picking her up grinning kissing her. After he breaks the kiss looks around " So now what the Monster purge is still going on" Kandi looks at him sadly nods then hears the siren "But now its the end of your purge" Kandi looks up smiling holds his hand walks.

48 hours later Every monster hears the siren which means the Monster purge is over . Kandi sighs and looks to the streets to all of the dead bodies that Monsters alone has killed. Shane appears behind her holds her waist "come on we gotta get to bed before the purge happens again" " Don't forget the monster purge" Kandi smiles and looks up at him" yes and the monster purge now come on i wanna cuddle with my gf before this craziness happens again" Shane replies picking her up bridle style carrying her to bed. Maybe just maybe this Monster purge wasn't so bad after all not all monsters are bad. Wait until the next Monster purge let the howls be with you.


End file.
